


Just Tell Me

by J_Ackles



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate secrets. I don't care if it's going to hurt me. Just tell me. Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you cheating on me?” Naruto asked looking down at the beautiful twins, boy and girl resting near him on the couch.  
Sasuke looked at the blond. Naruto wasn’t facing him. The blindingly orange shirt on Naruto that had fit the blond before he was pregnant seemed to engulf him in its material.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’ve been ignoring me, and have only been here because of the babies. I don’t want to be lied to anymore so please just tell me,” Naruto pleaded finally looking at him straight in the eyes.  
“Yeah, I am,” Sasuke said guilt and shame withheld from his confession.  
Naruto looked down. He had asked for it, and he got it.  
“Okay,” he whispered standing placing one the infants in his arm, and preparing for the other to be in his arms also, “thanks for not lying to me. And its cool, the you sleeping around thing, it’s totally fine. We did agree to be just friends with benefits. Who said we had to be exclusive?” Sasuke looked at Naruto as the blond walked swiftly to the babies’ room. “You can do what you want, just please don’t touch me or our children.”  
Before Sasuke could respond, not that he had anything to say, the door closed.  
                                                                                    -line-  
Sasuke spent all night awake waiting for the blond to come out to speak to him, but he never did. He didn’t even hear the cries of his newborn children through the night.  
As morning rolled around Sasuke became curious as to what happened, and opened the door.  
He was shocked when he opened the door to find the room empty, and the window open with the curtains flowing in the light breeze passing through. Sasuke moved quickly to his own room and looked for Naruto’s things.  
Everything had been emptied. He wondered briefly whether something had happened, but found the envelop with his name in a cursive scrawl lying evilly on top of his thin pillow.  
Opening it he read Naruto’s words written in his handwriting that Sasuke had never taken the chance to tell the blond he thought was beautiful.

  
_Dear Sasuke,_  
 _You’re probably wondering “Where is he? The kids?” or anything related to the whereabouts of me and the children, and the answer is: None of your business. Regardless of what I said infidelity was never apart of the deal. Plus, I thought we were past the “friend with benefits” thing, but I was obviously was wrong. That is usually the way things turn out when your involved._  
 _The kids are going to be fine, and you’ll be able to see them again. Soon. I don’t know exactly how long it will take, but when I am able to. . . I can’t explain it, and I won’t take the time to explain it to you since I am trying to leave before you can catch me, sorry. Just know when I’m done you will see our two gorgeous children._  
 _I’m not asking for a divorce or anything so the alliance followed by our marriage is safe. Strained but safe. I’ll move on with my life, and you can move on with your life, and whatever that entails whether its forgetting my existence or whatever as long as you remember your children._  
 _Love, Sasuke could still read that word even though it was crossed out vehemently with pen,_  
 _Sincerely, Naruto_  
 _P.S. I’m sorry to say this, but if you try to follow me I will take legal action, and make sure you never see the twins again._

  
Sasuke sat down on the floor, and stared at the note. So this was the price he was told that he would have to pay to advance. Why had he been so stupid to say that he would give anything?  
He closed his eyes, and decided to wait. . .

 


	2. Chapter 2

When he found them...

When he found his family Sasuke couldn’t believe it. It had been so long, and he had been so alone.

He had been so desperate.

So it was insane that in this moment seven years later that he couldn’t take the final steps. The steps that would take him to Naruto, and their children.

He jumped when he heard a squeal come from inside the home.

Sasuke had to do something. The sounds of happiness coming from inside were ones that he should have been a part of. Before he could do anything the door opened.

“I’m going to get that ice cream!” The man who yelled out ran into him. “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry.”

He had nightmares that this would happen, but he had always thought that if it had happened, if Naruto moved on than it would be with someone like him. Because Naruto loved him, and had loved everything about him so of course if he couldn’t have him than Naruto would choose a replacement.

But this man looked nothing like him, and staring into his eyes, devoid of any of the shadows that Sasuke knew his own carried. And physically he was as bright as Naruto. He couldn’t…

“Do you need something?”

“Close the door! It’s freezing.” Sasuke could hear Naruto yelling, and his voice was getting closer and closer and- “You better get mint chocolate-”

Sasuke stopped breathing when his eyes laid on Naruto for the first time in a long time.

“What are you doing here?”

Sasuke took a step back. He should have known that Naruto wouldn’t be overjoyed. He should have expected it, especially after his actions, but he had held out hope.

“I’m here to talk. That’s all I want to do. You mean the world to me, and I want to see my children.”

The light in Naruto’s eyes burned bright at his words.  “You didn’t fight for them in the divorce, and I gave you the option. I wanted you to be able to see them, but you didn’t care.”

The man put an arm around Naruto’s shoulders.

“I don’t think this is a good time for you to come and surprise Naruto.” 

A hand laid itself on Naruto’s stomach, and the look they shared held so much.

“Oh.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I told you guys that I was done, but then recently I was reinspired. And here I am. I kind of want to push this story as far as I can go, but just in case I randomly burn out I am aiming to end each chapter in a way that it could be the end. Kind of like those stories where it's like the author puts the story in a position that the reader can end it in anyway that they want.


End file.
